


Леденцы в словах

by risowator, SleepSpindles



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Зачем вообще нужно что-то говорить, когда в одном "Рэй", смысла больше, чем во всех словах вместе взятых. (с) drama llama</p>
            </blockquote>





	Леденцы в словах

Рэй, захлебываясь эмоциями, о чем-то пиздит, когда Брэд начинает раздеваться. Рэй продолжает говорить, ему важно высказать. Брэд подходит и просто закрывает его рот ладонью.  
\- Рэй, - он говорит это своим особым голосом, которым произносит так только его имя, будто катая во рту леденцы, и наклоняется, чтобы поделиться одним в поцелуе. Его рука перемещается на горло, чтобы почувствовать легкую вибрацию стона. Рэй всё равно не замолкает. Он знает, Брэд не слушает, но внимательно смотрит на губы, пока расстегивает одну за другой пуговицы рубашки Рэя. Гладит по худой груди, спускается вниз, под свободно болтающийся ремень джинсов, там легко сжимает и перекатывает еще мягкий член. Рэй, наконец, затыкается. Он смотрит большими глазами на Брэда и шумно сглатывает.  
\- Слова кончились, Рэй.  
Рэй хочет сказать: "Черт тебя подери", но вместо этого наклоняет к себе Брэда, чтобы отнять оставшийся леденец своего имени. Брэд не прекращает тискать его в штанах.  
\- Да сними ты эти долбаные джинсы с меня! - Рэй резко расстегивает молнию и сдирает штаны, смешно прыгая на одной ноге и держась за Брэда.   
Брэд обнимает его и медленно ласкает рукой член. Обводит большим пальцем головку, размазывая выступившую смазку. Рэй смотрит ему в глаза, задрав голову, толкается в руку, потом упирается лбом в грудь, спускается ниже и вдруг прихватывает губами сосок. Брэд кусает его за ухо на выдохе: "Вот ведь гаденыш". Разворачивает к себе спиной и не спеша, нежно дрочит ему. Рэй прижимается к нему острыми лопатками, задницей к ширинке джинсов, чувствуя крепко стоящий член. Он хватает другую руку и облизывает пальцы, прикрыв глаза от наслаждения.   
\- Рэй... Рэй, - шепчет ему в ухо Брэд и трется немного колючим подбородком о висок, зарывается в мягкие темные волосы на затылке.   
От этого шепота у Рэя окончательно сносит крышу. Он начинает толкаться сильнее в сжатые пальцы и, застонав, выплескивается Брэду в руку.  
\- Черт, извини, ты хотел меня трахнуть, - пока Рэй не пришел в себя, он иногда говорит такие глупости.  
\- Я тебя трахну... - Брэд ловит Рэя, когда тот собирается опуститься на колени. - Позже.  
Из его сжатого кулака капает сперма.  
\- Вылижи.  
И Рэй облизывает ладонь, словно пальцы Брэда самый сладкий леденец. Брэд проводит во рту по бугоркам задних зубов и Рэй слегка прикусывает фаланги, потом начинает сосать, не закрывая глаз. Брэд поправляет через штаны член.  
\- Пойдем, - и тянет Рэя за собой в спальню. 

Они на кровати, джинсы Брэда остались где-то у входа спальни. Он на полу между ног сидящего Рэя, отсасывает и продолжает трахать его рот пальцами.  
\- Брэд, займи руки и освободи рот.   
\- О, ты заговорил, - Брэд ложится рядом и подтягивает Рэя на себя, заводя руку ему за спину, чтобы вставить мокрые от слюны пальцы. Рэй расслабляется, прижимается лицом к гуди, водит сомкнутыми губами по соскам, ключицам, дразнит и не целует.  
Брэд приподнимается и, опираясь спиной о кровать, садится. Рэй устраивается на его коленях. Пальцы Брэда все еще внутри и Рэй медленно двигается на них.   
Рэй отводит руку и судорожно шарит по тумбочке, опрокидывая на пол оставленную там кружку с недопитым чаем. Брэд закатывает глаза, но ничего не говорит. Рэй смотрит виновато, целует, чуть прикусывая нижнюю губу. И он сладкий, сладкий… Брэду так хочется сказать ему об этом, но он проглатывает слова.  
Рэй откручивает тюбик и смазывает член Брэда. Он сосредоточенно смотрит вниз, а Брэд наблюдает за его подрагивающими густыми ресницами и слегка толкается бедрами вверх. Рэй улыбается, глядя ему в глаза, и схватившись скользкими пальцами за плечи, начинает насаживаться на член. Брэд придерживает его за бедра, чтобы он случайно не сделал резкого движения. Наконец, он входит до конца. Рэй запрокидывает голову, захлебываясь воздухом, вытягиваясь в струну. Брэду часто кажется, что он делает ему больно, но гаденыш просто в этом не признается. А потом Рэй начинает двигаться, и все мысли разом вылетают из его головы. Остается только ощущение жара и тесноты тела Рэя, его дыхание, его быстрые поцелуи в губы, в веки, в нос, в виски.   
Рэй двигается на его члене, низко наклоняясь и кусая за шею. Брэд охает и стонет, а Рэй прерывисто вздыхает. И, кажется, сегодня они поменялись местами, потому что Рэй необычно тихий. Он ускоряет ритм, немного отстраняется и начинает быстро дрочить себе. Рэй кусает губы, смешно, как выброшенная на берег рыба открывает рот, зажмуривает глаза, и Брэд не хочет пропустить ни единой эмоции на его лице. Он стискивает бедра, он хочет оставить там синяки, свои метки, что Рэй принадлежит ему. Рэй почти падает ему на грудь, пачкая ее выплеснувшейся спермой, и Брэд, подкидывая бедра, долго кончает глубоко внутри него. Он собирает в горсть мокрые волосы на затылке Рэя, притягивает в поцелуй и шепчет в губы:  
\- Сладкий, какой же ты сладкий. Мой. Рэй.


End file.
